Everlasting
by Togosgirl
Summary: Set between the 1700s and present 2012 What if Edward and his family were alive in the 1700s? Except Edward isnt the nice vegetarian vampire we all know and love.Accompanied by James he travels the world indulging in violent killings of innocent people.Until he meets Bella a peasant girl who changes his life as they fall in love only to be cruelly torn apart three years later .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own The Twilight Saga :) Just An Overactive Imagination

Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first time writing a story on here and my first time writing a Twilight fanfiction so go easy on me pretty please :)? I did this as a Vampire Diaries fanfiction as well but i prefer writing this version (: Some chapters will be flashbacks just to let ya all know

Chapter One:

Bella's P.O.V

1703 October 28th

This was it tears pooled rapidly in my eyes as James, Edwards supposed best friend caressed my hair gently before whispering seductively in my ear watching Edward struggle against his witch Emily's powerful binding sheer emotionally charged tension of the moment made James seem almost euphoric.

"Edward brought this on hiself sweetheart its nothing personal'' but this was personal James blamed me for stripping Edward of his ripper kill me would be his ultimate shook me I was going to die simple as that there would be no begging no compromises to James those fierce scarlett eyes confirmed my peripheral vision Gold eyes locked on to my own chocolate ones Edwards face was terrified.

''Its going to be okay love you understand ? I promise you'' aches shook me filled with pain and a desperate need to believe Edwards words no matter how impossible they after a beat passed my voice spoke calmly to Edward filling up with reasurance ''shh its okay Edward i love you okay ill always love you never forget that. its going to be okay"

Edward's eyes filled with tears he turned desperately to James ''please I beg you as your friend I understand

you hate her but please shes a human ! innocent,she has done nothing wrong kill me instead. (NO! a voice rang in my head if it came down to it rather I be dead than Edward that, would end me). please Edward continued James I love her"

''Love ! your a vampire James sneered what happened to you Edward? what happened to the ripper you used to be ? all the fun we had killing pathetic little humans its HER he roared tightening his grip viciously bringing tears to my eyes she needs to die so i can get my nice little ripper Eddy back"Shivers incased me this man was mental completely me would drive Edward away from him not make him wan to go in a team up Jack the ripper style slaughter eyes said it all flashing with complete hate at us both.

"Please Edward pleaded again please James spare her please i'll do whatever you want" the expression in edwards eyes made my heart twist in pain desperate to clear any traces of that heartbroken look now etched on his face.

Suddenly James paused his grip on me softening for a came if only for a few seconds before a Glimpse of silver flashed and came down on my stomach "NO! Edward roared you evil bas..."

Time slowed down as James threw me away like a rag doll mountains of images flashed through my head my family,friends,Edward. his touch,the beautiful words he always spoke'our every touch and kiss,breathing became excruciating and after A few seconds it ceased .

Two hours later I woke dirty and alone writhing in absoloute agony starting a new life as a vampire


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Still dont own The Twilight Saga :[ just an overactive imagination and a keen grasp for writing ;)

Authors Note : Thanks for all the reviews'follows etc it was such a suprise being only my first time here im really very grateful(: and i will work to get my spelling and punctuation better. anyway on with the story :)

Bellas P.O.V

August 27th 2012

Upon waking up as a vampire it was apparent straight away that James would go to extremes lengths to keep me and Edward apart having his warlock Henry cast a powerful spell that created a barrier making finding Edward and his family beyond impossible.I didnt even realise those spells existed but that was James for you Edward always said he was a sneaky sort finding out information or certain people that no one else would even think about or dream of knowing,so for almost three hundred and nine years i walked alone floating through the centuries in a sort of numb daze.

Yesterday luck swung my way in the form of Jessica Stanley now Jessica is neither a friend or foe of mine merely an acquaintance of sorts useful for any new information in the supernatural main reason i couldnt warm to her as a friend is because she is honestly the most downright selfish and narcissistic person i have ever had the misfortune of meeting in my entire life but i forgot all of that when she let slip James was dead,( Huh I guess someonr decided to give him a taste of his own medicine its suprising that it wasnt Edward who killed him i would have thought revenge on James would sound perfect to Edward)

Even more exciting is that the warlock of James, Henry had met an unfortunate end too breaking the spell he had cast for the past 309 years.

Jessicas big ice blue eyes shone playfully as she smirked telling me of Edwards whereabouts in a small town of Forks in the Washington peninsula .Seconds after i heard those words i ran as fast as i could in vampire speed back home flinging clothes and possesions in a small suitcase and hurrying into my car.

As i drove a mountain of questions popped in my head would Edward remember me ? if so would he be happy to see me ? Did he have a new girlfriend? Ice twisted in my chest at that thought Edward is a beautiful man so its a high possibility.

What would his adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme say ? or his adoptive siblings Alice ? Rose ? Jasper and Emmett ? they were friendly to me back when i was with Edward even though i was a human treating me as one of their own would they be happy to see me ? or angry thinking id been lying to them all these years ?.To Calm myself down i thought of the first time that me and Edward met ...

1700 March 5th

Nightime is always peaceful for me,The quietness. Every night id come to this beautiful meadow filled with wild flowers' fireflies dancing playfully, floating around beautifully. It was tonight i had the strangest feeling as if someone was watching me ridiculous i know but the feeling was strong sending small waves of panic through me.

Going home sounded a good idea at least there it was safe with mom,dad and baby Emily. I got up just as a soft voice rang out an sounding like bell chimes an absoloutely beautiful tone but shudders ran through me with an almost predatory edge to it." Such a lovely young woman like yourself shouldnt be out alone "

Hesistantly i turned in the direction of the mans voice and there stood not a predatory shifty character but a very handsome man Strange golden eyes twinkling, reddish brown hair in a perfect disaray and those muscles it made my stomach tingle something a virginal girl like me had never felt before. He captivated me.

" I can handle myself sir ", ( which was true at a very young age my father taught me how to use a sword to protect myself at any time if he couldnt be there) The man stepped out fully,into the the small patch of light illumanated by the firefly light specks of blood spatters were evident near his jaw.

Concern took over me "Sir are you hurt ?"

The man looked confused then saw my eyes tracing his blood spattered jaw " Hurt ? oh no love i ... without thinking i ran over and pulled him near the small stream of water at the meadows entrance,retrieved a small hankerchief from the confines of my lace dress,wetting it then gently began to wipe away the blood softly.

He stared at me torn between exasparation and wonder a flush of pink swept up my cheeks at his gaze to be polite i asked " Whats your name ?."

Almost immediately he answered "Edward may i know yours ?".

Still red i stuttered out "Bella, something niggled at the back of my head an errant thought,should'nt you be with your girlfriend Edward".

Nearly every man this day and age was settled down with a woman even though the thought of Edward having a girlfriend made my stomach turn strangely cold. Edward grinned as if amused "I dont have one i have no time for love sweetheart". I stared at him dumbfounded he wasnt serious was he ? that beautiful smirk confirmed he was." I can't believe that Edward life is nothing without love" It was strange how i didnt find this odd conversing with a beautiful stranger.

"Your young love believe me sooner or later you'll realize love is a waste of time" a little dejected at his words i cleaned the last drop of blood away when his hand caught mine sending more tingles filled up inside me. Something softened in his eyes.

" Your beautiful" he whispered voice losing its arrogant tone feeling suddenly shy i looked away and sat beside Edward who once in a while would question me about my life as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

That was the moment i knew i fell for him.

Present

A big blue sign flashed reading Welcome to Forks pure nerves hit my stomach at the thought that i would see Edward a nice drink would curb my nerves ... one drink and then id find him. While driving i saw a bar/resteraunt and decided to head in there just as i walked in a figure bumped into me then turned around dark raven hair messy and brown eyes lighting while up eyeing my frame before smirking.

"Hey im Jacob Black"

I just had to get Jaacob in the story :P even though im not Team Jacob i think he adds a little drama . So please review guys id love to know what you think :D?


End file.
